Mercedes-Rachel Relationship
The Mercedes-Rachel Relationship, commonly known as Rachcedes, Merchel, or Jonesberry, 'is the friendship and on-off rivalry between Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. They are good friends and care for each other. Even though now and then they would have a "Diva-Off" and have a repetitive rivalry, they always end up being good friends in the end. Overview Mercedes and Rachel are the first few members of the Glee Club and since day one they have been both fighting for the spotlight. Although they both get along most of the time, their appears to be some rivalry and tension between two, especially on Mercedes part. This is mainly because Mercedes believe they are just as good as each other however Rachel seems to always get the attention. However, when they are not competing they seem to care for each other especially since Rachel helps her out during Prom Queen. In season one Rachel appears to get the majority solos and duets and it appears that both of them get along, however Mercedes felt some resentment towards Rachel. Until Mercedes sings ''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, Rachel has doubted Mercedes' level of talent believing her to not be a strong balladier as she was. Because of Mercedes' well-received rendition of the song, they plan to have Mercedes sing the ballad, however because of the set list leak, Rachel sings the ballad. In season two, they appear to get along even having a sleepover at Rachel's house with Kurt. As part of Sue's plot to turn the Glee Club against each other she uses their rivalry to turn themselves against each other. They both sing Take Me or Leave Me as a duel but end up smiling at the end. Then as part of their fundraiser for Nationals, Mercedes shows a spoiled diva attitude towards the club, making unreasonable requests for her performance (however this attitude was instigated by Lauren Zizes). Mercedes refuses to perform until she was confronted by Rachel, saying that she doesn't understand how she doesn't get the spotlight and how she always does. Rachel replies that she doesn't know. Mercedes sings Ain't No Way and Rachel, saying that she couldn't top that allows Mercedes to be the closing number. In Prom Queen, Mercedes doesn't have a prom date and this upsets her. Rachel seeing how upset Mercedes is says she also doesn't have a date, and invites her for a prom on a budget with Sam. In Season Three, they both compete for the role of Maria in McKinley's production of West Side Story. Mercedes and Rachel hug, but her boyfriend Shane asks why she does it because she is her competition, stating that she is better than Rachel. Mercedes, following Shane's advice, sings Spotlight, as she is feeling second best to Rachel. The directors of West Side Story; Coach Beiste, Artie, and Emma, can't decide who will play Maria so they decide that they should do a diva off, where both of them sing Out Here On My Own. Emma informs both of them that they have both got the role of Maria where they will extend the production for another week so both girls get to sing for four shows and two matinees. Mercedes has enough of it saying that no one wants to hurt Rachel so she storms out, leaving New Directions and joining the Troubletones. After a few weeks it appears that the two are on good terms and following the Troubletones loss at Sectionals Mercedes rejoined the New Directions. Mercedes was even one of the first people that Rachel told about her engagement to Finn . Although initially she didn't support the idea, in Heart she sings along with the God Squad as a Valentine's present for Rachel from Finn. Episodes Season One Pilot Mercedes and Rachel don't get along very well, due to them both wanting the spotlight in New Directions. In the uncut version of the pilot, Rachel looks down on Mercedes, causing Mercedes to insult Rachel. It then leads to an argument and Rachel storms out of rehearsal. Showmance Mercedes threatens Rachel in her own diva way, because she nearly kicks her during a Glee rehearsal. Mercedes says she is tired of hearing Rachel speak. Acafellas Rachel and Tina inform Mercedes that Kurt is gay to spare her feelings, showing Rachel cares about Mercedes. Vitamin D Mercedes votes against Rachel's idea of practicing for the boys versus girls mash-up contest and also takes credit for Rachel's song selection. Sectionals Due to Mr. Schuester's absence, New Directions must arrange their own song selection. Rachel offers to sing a ballad, but Mercedes says that she is just as good and talented as her, so to demonstrate this she belts out And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Rachel says she can't wait to hear her perform it at Sectionals, they hug, and therefore become friends. However, in the end, Rachel ends up singing Don't Rain on My Parade at Sectionals, as the Glee Club of Jane Adams Academy, stealing their set list, performs Mercedes' solo. Hell-O They are shown walking through the corridors together with Kurt, happy and friendly with each other, until they get slushied by Karofsky. The Power of Madonna Rachel asks Mercedes and the other Glee girls advice on her relationship with Jesse. Theatricality Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn go together to spy on Vocal Adrenaline the day Rachel discovers that Shelby Corcoran is her mother. The next day, Mercedes and Quinn tell the Glee Club, proving that Rachel told them, meaning she trusts them. Funk Mercedes comforts Rachel about her break-up with Jesse (in the background on the Glee Club's way back to the choir room). Season Two Audition Rachel suggests to Mercedes and Kurt that they try to put Sunshine off of joining Glee Club, as it may result in them losing solos (although she is actually worried about losing solos herself). However they disagree to this, showing that although rapidly becoming friends, Mercedes and Rachel don't always agree. Grilled Cheesus Mercedes and Rachel are two of the people praying for Burt in song. Never Been Kissed Mercedes and Rachel take the leads in Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. Silly Love Songs In Silly Love Songs, they are at a sleepover together at Rachel's house, Mercedes gives Rachel advice on being single and focus solely on her career, Rachel ignores this advice though. Comeback Rachel and Mercedes are quick to believe Sue that they were being mean to each other behind each other's backs. Rachel says "I thought we were friends" Mercedes says "I guess that will never happen". They make-up after their argument and admire each other's singing during Take Me or Leave Me from RENT. Mercedes and Lauren are the only two Glee girls not to copy Rachel's clothing style. Blame It on the Alcohol Mercedes refers to Rachel's party as the "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza." ‎A Night of Neglect Mercedes is upset about Rachel and Sunshine getting the closing spot not her. Lauren Zizes notices this and suggests to make diva-like demands to get the respect she deserves. On the night, Rachel tries to keep Mercedes happy but Mercedes eventually leaves to sit in her car. Rachel finds her and Mercedes says that she doesn't understand why Rachel gets all the solos. Rachel comforts her and concludes that they are both equally good singers and Mercedes should go and perform, taking her solo away from her. Rachel finally says that she couldn't top Mercedes' rendition of Ain't No Way, and that Mercedes gets the closing spot. Prom Queen When Rachel suggests that they go to prom together instead of alone, Mercedes says "That's even worse!", but Rachel tells her more about the plan and she finally agrees to go with her and Sam. Rachel also helped her get together with Sam, her eventual boyfriend. Season Three Asian F At the beginning of this episode, Mercedes and Rachel are shown to be wishing each other luck in their auditions. However, Mercedes' enmity towards Rachel leads her to quit New Directions, and join Shelby's, group. They share a hug, wishing each other good luck on who gets the part of Maria in West Side Story. Shane, Mercedes' boyfriend, isn't happy that she's friends with the "competition" and tells Mercedes she is much better than Rachel. This leads Mercedes to become even more obnoxious, tearing apart the friendship Mercedes and Rachel once had. I Kissed a Girl They are shown laughing together and putting their arms around each other during the song with the same name as the episode, showing they are at least back on good terms. Hold on to Sixteen They are smiling and holding hands during We Are Young. Rachel even hugs Mercedes as Mercedes sings. The Spanish Teacher Mercedes, along with Kurt, has a sleepover at Rachel's house where they are seen to be sharing popcorn. Rachel reveals that she is engaged to Finn. To this, Mercedes questions her sanity, wondering why she had accepted the proposal. Heart The God Squad, which Mercedes is part of, is singing Stereo Hearts as a telegram from Finn to Rachel. During the performance, Mercedes places her hand around Rachel's arms. Mercedes and the rest of the Glee Club members are shocked, when Rachel and Finn announce their marriage earlier in the episode. Mercedes and Rachel are singing Love Shack together at Breadstix, during Sugar's party. Goodbye They were hugging and holding hands in several scenes, as graduation nears. They sang together in You Get What You Give. Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Santana, Kurt and Puck later graduate in the auditorium, receiving their diplomas. Rachel later hugs Mercedes during Roots Before Branches. She only hugs Mercedes, Kurt and Will, suggesting they are the three people she is closest to aside from Finn. This is the last time Mercedes is seen in Season Three. Season Four Glease Mercedes welcomes them Rachel and Kurt back to McKinley. She says that it's good for them to come and that the kids are ready to bring the house down. Mercedes also mentioned about her busy UCLA schedules and her back-up vocals. She invites both Rachel and Kurt to come and say hello to the cast. She then brings them to the stage with Kurt seeing Blaine, and Rachel seeing Finn, which is probably a tight spot for both. Mercedes notices the tension and leaves giving an excuse that she'll walk the kids through their warm-up. Sweet Dreams Rachel imagines Mercedes as one of her back-up vocalists in her rendition of Don't Stop Believin'. ''She later tells Kurt about it. Season Five Love Love Love Rachel and Mercedes are helping Blaine get ready for his proposal to Kurt. They are seen guiding him to the staircase while singing ''All You Need Is Love. The Quarterback In this episode, when Rachel returns back to McKinley High for grief of the death of Finn Hudson, Rachel performs Make You Feel My Love, ''and Mercedes can be seen crying during her performance. 100 As Mercedes and Rachel return to Lima after Glee club is disbanded, both ladies seem taken aback at the lack of fan fair in their honor given their recent success-Rachel with ''Funny Girl and Mercedes with her upcoming album. Several members of New Directions do congratulate each girl on their respective accomplishments, particularly Tina for Rachel and Unique for Mercedes. It becomes clear however that being in Lima has triggered some old rivalry feelings in both of them and during Brittany's Fondue For Two segment they decide to perform Defying Gravity as a "Diva-off." After the performance, Rachel and Mercedes are each seen trying to persuade various New Directions members to vote for them. However, after Santana's rant to Rachel leaves her in tears, Mercedes and Rachel talk and then mutually decide that they should not be making New Directions vote on something so narcissistic. Will informs the girls that the rest of the group had voted already and the vote was tied, as they are both equally talented. Mercedes and Rachel seem pleased with the result. New New York When Mercedes enters the Bushwick Apartment to show her arrival to New York, Rachel is very ecstatic to see her, hugging each other, alongside Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Sam. Rachel then "helps" Mercedes moving into her own appartment, saying she is excited to have her here in New York before she runs off to her Funny Girl rehearsal. Songs Duets Halo WalkingOnSunshine.15.jpg|Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Vitamin D)|link=Halo/Walking on Sunshine Takemeorleaveme.png|Take Me or Leave Me (Comeback)|link=Take Me or Leave Me Duett56.jpg|Out Here on My Own (Asian F)|link=Out Here on My Own Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going'' by Jennifer Holiday. ''(Sectionals) *Beautiful by ''Christina Aguilera. (Home) *''Spotlight'' by Jennifer Hudson. (Asian F) *''Fix You by ''Coldplay. ''(Asian F) *Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. (Heart) Quotes ﻿ Trivia *They have both dated Puck for only one episode. Mercedes dated him in Laryngitis and Rachel in Mash-Up. *They were both known as the divas of New Directions. *They were widely considered to be the best singers in New Directions. *They both consider each other to be equally good at singing. *They have both been best friends with Kurt, albeit at different times. *They both have different ideas of what a "diva" is. *There's only one episode between season one and three that neither of them sang in, Big Brother. *Both were enemies/rivals with Santana Lopez before becoming friends with her. Gallery RB - Diva Off Two.gif Divas.gif Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.52.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.53.22 PM.png Girlss1.gif Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.56.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.53.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.57.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.50.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.51.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.05.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.51.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.57.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.12.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.54.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.57.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.00.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.06.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.09.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.01.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.03.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.30.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.06.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.11.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.56.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.12.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.11.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.05.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.06.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.09.33 PM.png|Come up with a caption for this. I DARE YOU. Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.12.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.13.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.32.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.10.58 PM.png|...me gusta? Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.30.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.32.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.55.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.08.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.10.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.54.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.47.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.48.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.32.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.13.03 PM.png Epglee-vitamin-d11.jpg Glee Club Le Freak.jpg Mercedes and rachel the prom queen.jpg Rachel Mercedes Quinn Glee.jpg rachelkicksmercedes.jpg|Rachel kicks Mercedes- Showmance tumblr_lvvic6Z96U1qff1h7o1_500.jpg 31012 - Copy.jpg f18063cd644201253c62815d422224b4a1ce9357-Glee-How-Will-I-Know - Copy.jpg glee31701.jpg sleepover.jpg RachCedesGoodbye.jpg mr1.gif mr2.gif mr3.jpg mr4.jpg mr6.jpg mr5.jpg mr7.jpg mr8.jpg Takeaboww.png mr10.jpg mr11.jpg mr12.jpg mr13.jpg mercheelll.png IKAGRachcedes.png Good-Bye-Rachel-and-Mercedes.jpg rachcedes.jpg|Rachcedes Tumblr lu5j3rzXkt1qgerdr.gif Rachecedes_sq1.gif tumblr_lu5j3rzXkt1qgerdr.gif tumblr_mke9bx0dEn1qiou8so1_250.gif 6spotlight.gif 2spotlight.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif glee-3-03-rachel-vs-mercedes-showdown.jpg glee-mercedes-kurt-and-rachel-425x239.jpg Mercedes Finn et Rachel -1.jpg tumblr_inline_mhcsrwBW1I1rdb70x.gif tumblr_inline_mi7jupWN3y1rdb70x.gif tumblr_m1mv6mvVlF1qhnreqo4_250.gif tumblr_m1mv6mvVlF1qhnreqo5_250.gif tumblr_m2vdnyTkGx1r9y1go.gif tumblr_m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o1_250.gif tumblr_m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o4_250.gif tumblr_m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o5_250.gif tumblr_mkhlyuD9IC1qd3518o4_250.gif tumblr_mkhlyuD9IC1qd3518o5_250.gif tumblr_mkhlyuD9IC1qd3518o6_250.gif tumblr_mkhlyuD9IC1qd3518o8_250.gif Tumblr mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif glee213img10.jpg glee213img15.jpg Rachel-Mercedes-glee-22140074-500-279.gif Mercedes_Rachel_Glee.jpg Tumblr mpn5t3gPhG1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif mercedes and rachel.png Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo5 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo8 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo7 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo1 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tumblr mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo6 250.gif rachel and mercedes Asain F.png Jonesberry1003.gif Jonesberry1002.gif Jonesberry100.gif Tumblr n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Merchell1.png Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships